


Failing Grade

by Hambone



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Silly, Strap-Ons, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Homework is a bad pretext for getting laid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me! So I felt like writing Jaden with my own gender specifics. Enjoy!

    "Come to my room and help me with my homework," he said. 

    "I really need your help with this," he said. 

    "C'mon, Chazzberry pie, you're like the second best student at this school (after me) and I can only count on you," he said. 

    "Only if you promise to never call me that ever again," Chazz had replied, and it had been annoying but fine, fine, if the slacker needed help it was okay because at least he was admitting to one of his many, many flaws. 

    Then Chazz had actually arrived at Jaden's slum of a dorm and been assaulted immediately. He'd been poised to knock on the door, albeit reluctantly given how filthy everything here was, but had been saved from making contact by it swinging open and Jaden's hand flying out with the speed and horrifying accuracy of a lunging snake to grab him. 

    "I'll sue!" he shrieked, and then he was in Jaden's dorm, pinned to the wall with his hands poised in front of him as if he could actually fight. Jaden smirked. 

    "Hey baby." 

    Instantly relaxing, and trying to hide the redness in his face over his pathetic attempt to protect his dignity, Chazz huffed and looked away. 

    "Was that really necessary?" 

    "Yea." 

    Jaden's smile was lazy and self assured, so smug, and Chazz felt his skin crawl with both deep unfettering annoyance and an even deeper shameful fondness. He hated that slacker and his stupid cocky attitude. Chazz's lips twisted uncertainly. 

    "...Idiot." 

    He put his hands against Jaden's chest, more for show than anything, and pushed at him gently. 

    "Get off. We have work to do." 

    "Mmm," Jaden hummed, swaying slightly in front of him like a hypnotist's pendant, "I like the work we're doing right here." Then he paused, thinking, and snickered. "'Get off'." 

    Snorting, Chazz actually put some force into the next push, sending Jaden back a step but not breaking his cage. 

    "Homework, slacker." 

    Now Jaden's grin turned wolfish. 

    "Maybe this is my homework." 

    "Horseapples." 

    "Horse-what?" 

    Chazz ducked under Jaden's arm and slid into the room proper, shrugging off his bag. 

    "It means shut up and get your work out." 

    Swaggering over, Jaden gave him an appraising look. It really didn't suit him. 

    "Well?" Chazz snapped. Jaden's eyes lidded heavily as he showed his teeth. 

    "You know what class this is for?" 

    "No," said Chazz, impatiently pulling his pencil case and papers out and hoping Jaden wouldn't notice that he was just as disorganized as a normal human being. Jaden knelt down behind him and wriggled his arms around Chazz's waist. It tickled and Chazz grunted in annoyance, trying to shrug him off. 

    "Guess," said Jaden, giggling in his ear, "Guess what class it's for." 

    "What? No, Jaden, that's stupid! Did you call me over here to get something done or not? Because I'm getting pretty fed up with your dumb attitude and you're not the only one who needs to graduate, you know!" 

    Leaning around so Chazz could just see his grinning face, Jaden, as if not having heard Chazz at all, proudly exclaimed, "Sex-ED!" 

    They stared at one another, necks awkwardly craned. Jaden's smile was so wide and so wicked Chazz could only think, with the sincerest contempt, 'oh, geeze, he's been waiting to say that all day hasn't he'. 

    Then Jaden winked. 

    "Jaden!" Chazz shrieked, trying to stand up sharply but being weighed down by his unofficial boyfriend, "You f-freaking slime! You don't have any homework do you?" 

    Jaden was grinning ear to ear now. It almost looked painful. 

    "No!" He laughed, paused, "Well, yeah, actually, but I'm not gonna bother with that." 

    "Not gonna bother? I have better things to do with my time than listen to this!" 

    "Like get laid." 

    "No!" 

    Despite his desperate protests, Jaden was winding himself further and further around Chazz, arms, legs, and all, until they were both somewhat immobilized by their tangled limbs. Jaden breathed down his neck hotly. 

    "Don't be like that," he said, pressing his hips into Chazz's backside. 

    "I will be like that!" Chazz yelled, jumping every few seconds as Jaden ground against him, "I have actual homework to finish!" 

    Licking a long path down Chazz's jaw to the hem of his shirt, Jaden made a small uncaring noise. 

    "You're like, the top student in your class right? Who cares if you miss one assignment." 

    "I care!" 

    Chazz moaned in a cracked, open mouthed way immediately after, eyed bugging with surprised embarrassment, as Jaden bit down at the end of his trail, through Chazz's turtleneck and still with enough force to bruise. His hands were mostly concerned with keeping Chazz from twisting around and elbowing him in the cheek, but he still managed to slip his thumbs into the sleeves of Chazz's jacket and caress his pulse line. 

    "You'll finish it later," Jaden mumbled, nuzzling his throat like an animal, expression soft with bliss, "It takes you like, what, ten seconds to finish your homework normally?" 

    "Minutes, Jaden! And it's more like-!" He caught himself, suddenly in a bind between admitting it took him longer than his ego would allow to admit for some assignments and getting Jaden off his case. It didn't help that he was seriously, genuinely turned on by Jaden's rough treatment of him. Cursing his secret love for self proclaimed bad boys, Chazz swallowed thickly. 

    "T-The amount of time it takes isn't the po-point!" 

    "Yeah, the point is-" 

    "Don' you dare say it!" 

    "-the tip of my diiiiiick!" 

    Jaden squeezed him with sudden strength, compressing Chazz's lungs till he felt his eyes would pop out, and began mockingly humping him with equal zeal. 

    "Jaden! You're hurting me!" 

    He backed off, though not without a laugh. 

    "Sorry, sorry." 

    He pressed wet kisses to Chazz's cheek, stroking along his arm in a consoling manner. 

    "You know I'd never want to hurt you, baby." He cooed, "Well, outside of sexy hurt." 

    Chazz grumbled and said nothing, crossing his arms over his chest. Jaden was stronger than he knew. He didn't fear Jaden whatsoever, not even when he probably should, but that boy could squeeze like an anaconda. Not to mention all the times he'd tried to run along holding Chazz's hand in a manner he'd apparently deemed romantic and nearly jerked his arm from its socket. 

    "Don't be mad," Jaden coaxed, still stroking and petting at him, leaning in closer and closer. Chazz in turn scooted away from him, but Jaden and his clever hands followed, soothing, tingly, a little too hot. He inched Chazz's coat off his shoulders, despite the roadblock of his still tightly crossed arms. The weather was warm and he had to admit it felt a little nice to bare a little skin, especially given the atmosphere of the room. His frown wavered.  
Sensing his resistance weakening, Jaden moved in. 

    "I know you wanna have a little 'study session' with me." 

    "I would if you actually meant it like it's supposed to be meant!" 

    He stubbornly refused to look into Jaden's eyes. Chazz already knew he was losing this fight, but he'd never admit it. Especially what with the way his fingertips were starting to spark with excitement. He bit his lower lip to stop its trembling. 

    "I'm schooling you in life! That's way more important than that textbook crap." 

    "To you, m-maybe." 

    Chazz was leaning so heavily to his side now it was more of an effort staying upright than holding Jaden off. If nothing else good could be said for the situation, it would be great for his abs. 

    "Come on, aren't you at least a little bit hot for teacher?" Jaden pressed the tip of his nose to Chazz's. "I think you are!" 

    "Drop the stupid metaphors" 

    "I was going more for sexy roleplay but whatever." 

    Chazz tried to turn and protest more vocally and in the process totally destabilized them both. the results were as expected; Chazz flailed for a brief moment before tipping over his backside and landing flat on his back. Jaden flopped down on top of the sharp mass of limbs Chazz had turned into on the floor and was none the unhappier. 

    "I'm so glad you see things my way for once, Mister Valedictorian!" 

    Molding himself into the shapes required with ease, Jaden fitted himself on top of Chazz snugly. Chazz glared at him and was met with a loving, sloppy kiss on the lips. 

    "Do you have to be this exasperating every time I see you?" 

    "Yes." 

    Jaden kissed him again. 

    "I wouldn't be me otherwise. Then who would you be making sweet love to?" 

    As if genuinely aggravated at the idea, Jaden snarled a little and then buried his face in Chazz's neck. Resigned to his fate and certain Jaden couldn't see him, Chazz allowed himself the slightest of smiles, one that was only really in his eyes, and he quickly rolled them dramatically to cover for it. 

    "Slacker." 

    Moving down, Jaden motorboated Chazz's small chest, sound effects and all. Jolting, Chazz kicked his legs into the air and squawked. 

    "You're so cute!" said Jaden, or at least that's what it sounded like. He was still muffled in between Chazz's pecs, pressing them together with his hands to heighten the effect. Unsure exactly what to do with himself, as always, Chazz plucked at the carpet nervously, blushing so hard he felt faint. 

    "Jaden..." 

    Jaden continued to knead his chests, turning his head to the side so he could look up at Chazz slyly. It shouldn't have caught him by surprise - Jaden always wanted to look at his face at the most embarrassing moments - but he was mesmerized, unable to turn away and hide himself, and then Jaden's gaze caught him and he could only stare back, wide eyed. Finding one of his nipples through the fabric of his turtleneck, Jaden pinched at it, drawing it to full hardness between his fingers. Chazz shuddered and gasped. the fabric was rough despite being of rich quality, especially when used like this, and the feeling was both a little too much and just right. Maintaining eye contact, Jaden drew it into his mouth. 

    "J-don't!" 

    Saying nothing, Jaden laved at the fabric with his tongue. Chazz's face burned from his nose to his ears. Through his bangs, Jaden admired the slow wave of Chazz's unusually long lashes as he blinked with slow shock. 

    "Th-that's dirty," Chazz found himself continuing, despite the fact that he felt no conviction for his words, "I've been wearing this shirt all day..." 

    Jaden sucked the salt from his skin, teething at his nipple before tugging it lightly, lips pulled back so Chazz could see the little stretch. His fingers dug into Chazz's back, holding him close and tight, as if he would never let go, never let him get away. It made Chazz lightheaded to think about.  
Finally releasing him, Jaden licked his lips, enjoying the way Chazz's soggy shirt clung to his swollen nipple. 

    "I like dirty." 

    Chazz shuddered. 

    "G-gross." 

    Chuckling, Jaden pulled back, only to lean in and kiss Chazz again, aggressive in his languidness, fiddling with Chazz's pants. 

    "I'm gonna fuck you so hard." 

    Pulling on the edge of his turtleneck, Chazz hesitated between helping Jaden undress him and remaining passive. His reluctance to show how eager he was stemmed from both his shyness and his pride, but Jaden, who had neither such restrictions on his ego, already had a hand in his pants and was massaging his cock even as he struggled with the other to finish getting him naked. 

    "I..." 

    "Yeah, Chazzy?" 

    Chazz licked his lips, eyes darting around the room. His breath caught heavy in his throat, dizzied by his plight. Jaden's hands didn't stop either, easing his slacks down to his ass and urging him to lift his hips, teasing his dick head until his underpants were as similarly soaked as the spot on his breast. Tucking his arms behind his back as he shifted upwards to assist with the removal of his trousers, Chazz steeled himself to give Jaden a semi-composed look once again. 

    "J-just hurry up!" 

    Laughing loudly, Jaden stripped him of his pants and underwear in one skilled tug. He was still in his socks and painfully aware of it, but his preoccupation with how ridiculous he perceived himself as looking meant nothing to Jaden. Bouncing back on his heels, the idiot gave him a long, lecherous stare, rumbling approvingly in his throat with the same underdeveloped glee he looked at a new pack of trading cards. 

    "God, you're hot." 

    "Sh-shut up." 

    This was Jaden's own dorm, so everything they needed was readily at hand. Hopping over to his bed, Jaden began rooting around in one of the plastic tub drawers beneath it. 

    "Which of my dicks do you wanna use?" 

    Losing face all over again, Chazz stuttered. 

    "Don't ask me stuff like that!" 

    Jaden had made it a habit since long before he knew Chazz to keep and maintain a rather impressive collection of strap-on capable dildos for someone with his monetary background. He pulled out his harness and slung it over his shoulder like a workman's jacket as he made his choice. 

    "How's red sound?" 

    "I don't know!" 

    His face was red enough already. Nodding to himself decisively, Jaden pulled out a dauntingly large piece. Of course, they all looked daunting to Chazz. 

    "You like?" 

    He wriggled it in the air at Chazz, who scowled. 

    "If you shove that thing in my face I'm gonna throw it out the window!" 

    The idea seemed to light Jaden's face up in all the wrong ways and Chazz ducked his head, skulking. Of course, shifting also reminded him of his almost painfully hard cock as it dipped against his hip and he instinctually pulled his knees back, hiding himself as the eroticism of the earlier moment came back to him with a full flush. That too brought the sun to Jaden's eyes. He buckled himself in with an odd clumsy grace, the movements of someone who had done this a thousand times but was so distracted that even familiar movements seemed abruptly confusing. 

    Still, he was across the room in record time, kneeling back on the floor between Chazz's legs, which he held apart at the knee. Chazz's wide eyes flickered between Jaden's face and the bobbing dick that showed its ostensibly superior size by his own. He worried his lip again, not entirely aware of how much more that turned Jaden on. 

    "Man!" Jaden yelled, overly exuberant, "You're so hot!" 

    Fidgeting closer, Chazz focused his gaze on the space between their groins. 

    "Say it don't- don't spray it, slacker." 

    His thighs unconsciously, or perhaps more consciously than he'd like to admit, nudged further apart, welcoming Jaden in. Leering, Jaden's face looked almost manically pleased. 

   "Hold on, I just gotta-" 

    He dug a hand under Chazz's hips and flipped him upwards, exposing his ass and pulling his torso harshly down across the floor. Chazz was too shocked to do anything more than gasp at first, and then, even as Jaden was baring down on him, he broke the spell of silence with a yell. 

    "Jaden! You're gonna give me rug burn!" 

    "The floor in here is wood." 

    Jaden used his thumbs to spread Chazz's buttocks, giving him an obscenely candid view. Managing to ignore the flare of heat that spiked within him as he was visually devoured, Chazz squirmed, reaching for Jaden's knee to tug at him insistantly. 

    "Splinters, whatever! Don't just drag me around like that!" 

    Sighing fondly, Jaden set his hips back down. 

    "I always forget how delicate you are." 

    "What, like a normal human being?" 

    Excusing the jab silently, Jaden leaned over Chazz, inadvertantly giving him a mouth watering view of his lightly toned abdomen, and pulled the discarded North Academy jacket back to them. 

    "If you're gonna be so rough you could at least do me-it, do it on the bed." 

    Jaden hummed, rolling Chazz's jacket up crudely. 

    "How's this?" 

    With an unusually soft touch, Jaden lifted Chazz's head and placed the makeshift pillow underneath it before sitting back and admiring his handiwork.  
Chazz could have, and would have, normally, pointed out how this was stupidly unnecessary because Jaden's actual real bed was less than ten feet away and they could easily relocate to it, that there were real pillows right there at the very least. That Jaden's attempts at tenderness were both ill thought out and poorly executed. However, being the kind of thinly veiled romantic he was, Chazz instead focused all his mental and physical energy on keeping himself from bursting into tears on the spot because of how ludicrously sweet this was. He nodded, gaze wide and watery. 

    Satisfied with himself and Chazz's response, Jaden got back to work. He extricated himself from his position canvasing Chazz and returned to his ass, this time crouching down, albeit with some difficulty because of his big fake dong, to get a view of his prize. He gave Chazz a big thumbs up as he settled into place, probably congratulating himself on his genius idea again, and Chazz, still wibbling, could only stare. 

    Then, without warning, Jaden surged forwards and licked up his crack to his balls. Chazz jolted, covering his mouth just as quickly as Jaden continued to suck sticky kisses along the side of his cock, nosing his pubic hair lovingly. His fingers found the rim of Chazz's asshole, teasing. 

    "I love your dick," Jaden mumbled through his mouthful, "I love your ass! You've got the best butt I swear." 

    "Uhuuuhhh," said Chazz into his hand, physically shaking as he tried to still his hips from jumping up into Jaden's mouth. Tears squeezed into the corners of his eyes from overstimulation, embarrassment. Everything Jaden did felt so good, even when he was saying stupid, unnecessary things that somehow made the whole experience even better. Jaden sucked one of his balls into his mouth, a hand coming up to thumb the head of his cock. 

    "You make me so frikkin' wet," Jaden purred. Chazz tried to sit up on his elbows, failed, and tried again, vision blurry. 

    "Oh - Ah - Should I...?" 

    His voice shook. Jaden pulled back a second, jerking Chazz off with the hand not supporting him. 

    "Nah," Jaden murmured, "I'm not stopping now!" 

    "But I-!" 

    With one smooth movement Jaden hoisted Chazz up higher and stuck his tongue in his ass. that pretty much halted any thoughts of reciprocation Chazz was entertaining, lolling his head back with a hoarse moan. At this point Jaden could have gone raw and he wouldn't have stopped him, but he still had the presence of mind to gasp once more,

    "You don't- there's - dirty!" Jaden snickered. 

    "Sorry, I just had to get a taste." 

    Of what, Chazz wanted to yell, but instead he just let himself be maneuvered some more, heard Jaden ripping open a packet of lube with his teeth, and spread his thighs wider, inviting. 

    "Aww," Jaden hummed, "you're such a little slut for me!" 

    Chazz glared at him wetly between his fingers. 

    "Who's my little slut? Who is?" 

    There was no way Chazz was going to answer this. No way in (his thoughts faltered) heck. 

    Jaden pushed a greasy fingertip to Chazz's ass, just enough to make his muscles flutter, anticipating. 

    "Say it, Chazzy." 

    "Ar-are you kidding me?" 

    His next protest was stifled with another choked moan as Jaden rotated his finger, pressing ever so slightly harder. Chazz's hips shuddered violently. 

    "Who's my little slut, Chazz?" 

    "M..." 

    "Yeah?" 

    Jaden pushed again, only to pull away immediately. Chazz's brow furrowed deeply, lips twisted as he fought himself. 

    "I am." 

    "Who is?" 

    "I am, geeze!" 

    He kicked Jaden's shoulder blades with his heels, urging him on. 

    "That's what I like to hear!" 

    Jaden pushed in his finger to the root, then a second one shortly after when Chazz's gutteral groan spurred him to. 

    "Hurry up, slacker!" 

    He didn't sound very menacing, practically drooling behind his hands that were still draped over his face. 

    "Yeah," said Jaden breathlessly, "yeah, okay, you're good." 

    Honestly Chazz probably still could have used some more stretching, tight hipped as he was, but they were teenagers with blinding hormones and neither of them cared much if it hurt a little. Jaden was into that kind of thing and Chazz really wasn't in a place to complain. He slicked his dick and hunkered over Chazz, one hand between them to keep things steady. 

    "Here we go," and go he did, the wet head of his jelly cock easily sliding in with a small pop and little resistance. Chazz's breath hitched in a series of little, rasping gasps, the natural grain of his voice magnified by the raw state of their pleasure. 

    "Mmm." 

    Jaden pushed in all the way, in by inch, watching Chazz's ass swallow him up. Holding them together by Chazz's thighs, he spent a moment just sitting there and grinding softly, shifting the apparatus inside himself and letting them both feel how they were connected, how deep. 

    "That's good shit," muttered Jaden, smiling with his eyes closed. 

    Splayed out on the floor, Chazz looked up at him and felt his heart beat against his ribcage. This loser, slack off, deadbeat of a boy had him bad. His head fell back as his body arched into a perfect bow when Jaden drew out, watching the way Chazz clung to him, how his throat contracted, mouth dropping open, and like an beast he forced his way back in hard. 

    Jaden was a creature of enthusiasm at best. he played with eroticism like he did everything else; crudely but with skill. Chazz's cheeks pinked when he imagined them holding hands - Jaden couldn't be assed to blush when he was crotch to crotch with another guy. Hot and loud, he slammed Chazz's unrepentantly. Sweat collected between his thighs, down the collar of his shirt, on the finer hairs above his lip, and his eyes never left Chazz. He couldn't stop Chazz from covering his face, not when he was positioned as he was, holding them together lest he fuck Chazz into the wall, so he leaned in and nudged at his fingers with his face, kissing Chazz's palms, trying to get to his mouth. 

    "Hey," he sucked Chazz's thumb a moment, "Hey, let me in. Come on. Don't hide it from me, baby. Come on."  
Chazz's thighs tensed hard, the muscles singing with pleasure. He turned his head, trying to escape Jaden, and was rocked off the carpet by a particularly punishing thrust. 

    "Chazzy, Chazzy baby." 

    He followed Chazz, kissing along his jaw so sweetly it was almost like he wasn't fucking him into the floor. Syrus's family photo on his bedside table was shaking in its frame, the creaky old flooring echoing hollowly every time Jaden slammed into his ass, and Chazz knew he was going to be sore from being beat against the ground alone. He was going to feel it all week. Hopefully. 

    Taking advantage of his refusal to face off, Jaden went for the jugular instead, literally, biting where he could not prior due to his modest clothing and now leaving small rings of teeth marks all over his pale throat. The angle made him curve his own back more, pushing chazz upward, and it let the head of Jaden's cock align perfectly with his prostate. Chazz bit into the back of his hand, screaming. His hair was getting wet with his own tears. He could smell the slick on Jaden's thighs. 

    "Yeah, baby, yeah!" 

    Quitting his attack on Chazz's neck, Jaden buried his face by his shoulder instead, cumming, babbling loud curses and praise as he sporadically thrust and ground his hips into Chazz. His breath was so hot. It was a lot of stimulation at once and Chazz bent and broke beneath it, spurting cum between them as the press of Jaden's stomach to his trapped his cock there, creating a heavy friction. For a moment everything was just heat and pleasure and sweat, both of them scrambling to paw at one another and themselves, urgent. 

    Then Jaden slumped on top of him like a sack of rocks. 

    "Gooood, that was good." 

    He puffed at his bangs, trying to get them out of his eyes without moving, and gave Chazz a sideways glance he didn't catch because his hands were still shielding his face. 

    "Mm." 

    Snuggling in, Jaden refused to recognize that he was probably crushing Chazz with his sticky torso and instead kept right on laying, inside him still. 

    "I love you, baby." 

    "Get off me." 

    Finally somewhat coherent, Chazz batted at him, eyes shut tightly. His elaborately delicate hairstyle was sticking to everything and it was already uncomfortable. 

    "Nah." 

    "Jaden..." 

    "Nah." 

    Despite complaining, Chazz didn't make any movement to escape. He felt Jaden smile into his shoulder. 

    "Teach, do I get an 'A'?" 

    It took Chazz almost a minute to remember what the hell this was in reference to, and when he did he grimaced deeply. 

    "No. You get an 'F', jerkwad." 

    "F for Fantastic Fucker?" 

    Chazz jerked his arm back harshly, only sort of managing to smack Jaden's chin. 

    "At least get, get out of me." 

    Jaden shifted inside him, pushing in almost deeper. Chazz, overstimulated, groaned and turned to look at him at long last, almost timidly. 

    "I think," said Jaden, "I need to study summore." 

    Chazz stuck his hand in Jaden's face and pushed him over, but not without a smile.


End file.
